Apenas mais um dia no Lago - Samcedes - One Shot
by MarisolSamcedes
Summary: Sam resolve fazer um piquenique surpresa para Mercedes, mas as coisas não saem como o loiro tinha planejado.


**Fanfiction One Shot que da sequencia a "Apenas mais um dia Chuvoso - Samcedes - One Shot". Desculpem a demora, não me odeiem -q não vai acontecer de novo, logo postarei novas fics da saga samcedes e vocês terão um papal importante para me ajudar a decidir que caminho elas devem seguir. A historia acontece depois do final da s4 e tem como base alguns fatos que aconteceram nos últimos dois episódios.**

NOTA: Eu não sou dona de Glee ou de qualquer outro personagem fictício introduzido nessa historia.

* * *

><p>Um mês havia se passado desde que Sam e Mercedes decidiram ficar juntos. Engraçado que desde então Lima nunca mais viu um dia tão chuvoso como aquele. O pai do Kurt estava se recuperando bem, o New Directions, com ajuda de Mercedes e Mike, havia ganhado as regionais. Will e Emma finalmente haviam se casado e estavam se amando mais que nunca, assim como Klaine e Brittana que haviam voltado a ficar juntos. Tudo ia muito bem, entretanto Mercedes havia perdido o contrato com a gravadora de LA e mesmo tento conseguido a demo com todas as suas musicas se sentia infeliz pela perda, mas foi forte e conseguiu enganar a todos fingindo ter superado isso, mas Sam conhecia a sua garota como ninguém e sabia que ela não estava bem. Por isso decidiu fazer uma surpresa.<p>

**- X X X -**

Sam acordou as 5 da manhã e correu para a janela do quarto com o intuído de ver como o tempo estava lá fora. Por sorte não havia nenhum indicio de chuva e parecia que o dia iria ser apenas mais um sábado ensolarado e que tudo correria perfeito para o seu plano. Com um belo sorriso no rosto o loiro se jogou na cama e começou a digitar uma mensagem animadamente em seu celular, para envia-la logo em seguida!

— "Vem pra cá, agora!" — sussurrou Mercedes lendo a mensagem que à havia despertado.  
>— "Está louco?" — perguntou a garota que mesmo irritada não podia conter o sorriso ao enviar o sms.<br>— "Louco por você, mas já sabe disso... Vem pra mim s2" — respondeu o loiro. Mercedes jogou a cabeça pra trás rindo e respondeu:  
>— "São duas horas da manhã aqui, sabia? o.ó"<br>— "melhor ainda que você terá mais tempo para se preparar, não sei como você vai fazer, mas quero te ver hoje :c"  
>— "Claro, nem tem 3205 quilômetros de estrada nos separando e nem 32h dirigindo pra chegar ai u.u" — Respondeu a morena sarcasticamente.<br>— "haha, muito engraçado, mas de avião vai durar menos de 4 horas ç.ç" — mandou o loiro colocando carinha de choro na mensagem apenas pra fazer manha.  
>— "O que você não pede chorando que eu não faço rindo, Samuel Jessica Evans?" — Respondeu Mercedes se jogando de vez da cama e suspirando cansada de mais para discutir.<br>— "Então você vem?"  
>— "Tenho escolha?"<br>— "Não, não tem"  
>— "Irei apenas se conseguir passagem, assim... de ultima hora"<br>— "Você vem tanto pra Lima que aposto que tem credito no aeroporto! :3"  
>— "arrrg... Eu quero dormir"<br>— "dorme no avião baby!"  
>— "Odeio você! u.u"<br>— "Também te amo "

Horas mais tarde Mercedes relaxou na poltrona confortável do avião. De fato Sam tinha razão, ela realmente tinha credito com o aeroporto de tantas viagens que ela tinha feito para Lima nos últimos meses. Conhecia até alguns funcionários pelo nome. Colocou seus fones de ouvido e começou a escutar algumas musicas próprias em seu music player e o aperto voltou a atingir seu coração. Sua carreira parecia ter terminado antes mesmo de começar. Ela já sabia que seria mais difícil quando desistiu do contrato, mas agora, semanas depois, ela não tinha mais tanta certeza se havia tomado a decisão certa. Após a aeromoça avisar que já podiam tirar os cintos de segurança Mercedes fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, afinal de contas, seria uma longa viagem.

**- X X X -**

Enquanto isso, em Lima... Sam saiu de seu quarto, desceu as escadas e ligou a TV da sala em um volume moderado, de modo que pudesse acompanhar a previsão matinal do tempo enquanto fazia os preparativos para o seu dia no lago com Mercedes... Nos dias de verão que passaram no lago ela sempre preparava algo para ele, as vezes ele tentava ajudar, mais sempre ouvia coisas como "Saia da minha cozinha garoto branco". Bem, ele nunca saia de qualquer forma e acabava atrapalhando mais do que ajudando e era isso que tornava tudo mais divertido. Dessa vez ele não teria Mercedes no comando e preparar tudo sozinho era meio que desesperador. Agora ele entendia por sempre era expulso, mas nada que um pouco de dedicação e determinação não resolvesse, considerou Sam.

— Perdido, Sam? — Perguntou Carole adentrando a cozinha  
>— Eu acordei a senhora? Sinto muito, eu não...<br>— Não, não. Não se preocupe, já era minha hora mesmo. Precisa de ajuda?  
>— Sinceramente, Sim. — Suspirou Sam — Quando ela fazia tudo parecia tão, tão, tão fácil!<br>— Compreendo Sam, mas sempre é assim. Os garotos sempre acham "fácil" até eles terem que fazer sozinho, mas irei ajudá-lo. Afinal de contas, não posso deixar você decepcionar sua dama! — Disse Carole se posicionando ao lado de Sam, na bancada da cozinha — Você nem estava indo tão mal assim!  
>— É que deixei boa parte preparado ontem — Disse Sam orgulhoso — Mas ainda falta o mais importante: A salada de Fruta. Ela adora!<br>— Ok, deixe isso comigo e vá arrumar o que já está pronto na cesta!  
>— Muito, muito, muito obrigado! — Disse Sam, com um sorriso tão grande que poderia iluminar um campo de Futebol Americano inteiro.<br>— Não agradeça menino, já tive a sua idade e sei como é isso! — Sorriu simpática.

O noticiário que passava na TV foi interrompido e uma edição extraordinária entrou em seu lugar. Da cozinha Sam e Calore puderam ouvir claramente a voz da repórter informando: _"Avião comercial que partiu de Los Angeles com destino a Lima - Ohio apresentou pane mecânica e sumiu dos radares. Momentos depois fazendeiros da costa leste escutaram uma enorme explosão e a equipe de resgate já identificou os destroços como sendo do avião perdido. Ainda não sabemos informar a qual empresa pertencia o avião, nem o numero de possíveis vitimas fatais. Voltaremos a qualquer momento com novas informações" _— A programação voltou a normal e Sam incapaz de se segurar deixa o pote com uvas que iria por na cesta cair no chão e fita o nada em choque. Carole compreendendo a situação, se coloca rapidamente ao lado do loiro, dizendo:

— Sam, calma. Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas não se desespere...  
>— Como eu posso não me desesperar — Disse Sam sem conseguir conter as lágrimas — Ali disse que a garota que eu amo pode ter morrido e a senhora me pede calma? E-eu não posso... — Finalizou Sam, com a voz sumindo em sua garganta. Sem saber como agir Carole abrasou o garoto.<br>— Eu sei que é difícil Sam, mas você tem que ser forte e pensar que ela está bem. Não Sabemos nem de que empresa foi o voou, não antecipe as coisas. Tudo pode ser só um mal entendido — Falou determinada, mas Sam não respondeu. A única coisa que o loiro conseguia pensar era em como viver sem ela e rapidamente chegou conclusão que isso não seria possível. Burt que havia acordado entrou na cozinha e se chocou com a cena.  
>— Mas que Diabos... — Começou furioso, mas se calou ao ver o estado de Sam — O que aconteceu com ele?...<br>— O noticiário disse que o voou de LA para Ohio caiu e explodiu. — Explicou Carole. Logo Burt entendeu o que se passava.  
>— Mercedes... E-ela, está entre as... vitimas? — Perguntou passando a mão na cabeça, também chocado.<br>— Não... — Respondeu Sam com um gemido sofrido.  
>— Não sabemos amor. A noticia não falava muito coisa. — Explicou Carole.<br>— Ok, vamos pro aeroporto. Lá devem ter mais informações. — Decidiu Burt. Carole que também já chorava afastou o loiro com dificuldade do abraço e juntos seguiram rumo ao carro.

**- X X X -**

No aeroporto o clima era de total desespero. Varias famílias que também tinham parentes com viagens marcadas de LA para Ohio naquela manhã, também tinham visto a noticia e tiveram a mesma ideia que Burt. Sam, que durante o trajeto até o aeroporto tentou construir um muro em volta de si mesmo e ser forte, via suas barreiras voltarem a ceder ao ver seu sofrimento refletido no rosto daquelas famílias que estavam tão desesperadas quanto ele.

— Sam... — chamou Carole — acho melhor você ficar sentado aqui enquanto Burt e eu vemos o que conseguimos descobrir, ok? — O loiro apenas afirmou com a cabeça e se sentou em um dos banquinhos azuis do largo hall do aeroporto, próximo a uma família. Um jovem estava agarrado a sua mãe e sendo confortado pelo pai. Parecia que os dois viviam o mesmo drama esperando noticias de suas amadas e apesar de está com Burt e Carole Sam invejou o garoto, por um momento. Ele também queria ter seus pais ali. A cada segundo sem noticias de Mercedes Sam sentia que algo bom morria dentro dele, dando lugar a um sentimento ruim de perda e solidão. Pouco tempo depois Carole e Burt voltaram. Dessa vez Carole não estava em estado de falar e Burt teve que se manifestar...  
>— Sam, você tem que ser forte!<br>— O-oque vocês descobriram? — Perguntou o loiro se levando e fitando Burt nos olhos.  
>— O avião que caiu era o único voou comercial que seguia a rota LA - Ohio... — Disse Burt.<br>— Isso quer dizer que a Mercedes estava nele... Eu sinto muito... — Falou Carole se jogando nos braços de Burt e caindo em prantos.  
>— Não, não... isso não pode ser — soluçou Sam, voltando a se sentar e apoiando o rosto nas mãos, enquanto chorava — Por favor... me digam que ela ainda pode está bem...<br>— Não quero te iludir garoto — Começou Burt com a voz embargada — O avião caiu e explodiu logo em seguida. Não quero ser frio, mas as chances de ter sobreviventes são muito pequenas.  
>— Não minta pra mim — Gritou Sam — Ela tá bem, eu sei que ela está. Não importa o que vocês falem... Eu sinto que ela vai voltar pra mim, ela sempre volta. — Assim que terminou de falar Sam saiu correndo. Burt pensou em segui-lo, mas Carole o impediu murmurando que Sam precisava ficar sozinho.<p>

**- X X X -**

Depois de sair do aeroporto, Sam caminhou sem rumo até se dar conta que havia chegado ao lago aonde eles se apaixonaram. Lugar no qual ele planejava levar Mercedes para passar o dia. Depois de muito andar nas margens do lago, o loiro se jogou no cão e encostou as costas em uma arvore, incapaz de reprimir as próprias lágrimas. Ao se voltar para trás ele identificou a arvore e começou a vasculha-la um tanto desesperado, até que finalmente encontrou a gravura. Apesar de te um pouco de limo verde sobre o entalhe, ainda era possível ver o coração que Mercedes havia desenhado com "S + M" dentro. Era incrível como mesmo usando uma tesoura ela tinha feito aquilo com maestria e com a caligrafia impecável, como Sam nunca conseguiria fazer nem em papel. O loiro tocou a arvore como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e voltou a se sentar. Se algo realmente tivesse acontecido com ela a culpa seria toda dele. Afinal, ele que havia pedido para ela fazer essa viagem estúpida, ela nem ao menos queria isso. Sem saber o que fazer, Sam abraçou o próprio corpo e voltou sua cabeça para o céu, mantendo os olhos fechados, rezou mentalmente:

_"Senhor, sei que tenho andado meio em falta contigo. Na verdade não fui a igreja desde que voltei pra Lima e nem ao menos fui em uma reunião do Esquadrão de Deus esse ano. Mas isso não é sobre mim em tudo. É sobre uma garota muito muito muito especial. O nome dela é Mercedes. Ela é doce, atrevida, forte e determinada. Sempre luta pelos seus sonhos e pelos sonhos de seus amigos. As vezes ela é derrubada, como todo ser humano, mas sempre dar a volta por cima e acho que até quando tem suas crises de diva ela é adorável. Acho que o Senhor deve concorda que isso apenas aumenta o charme dela, ela fica sexy irritada... quer dizer... Ignore essa ultima parte. O ponto é: Mercedes sempre colocou o senhor acima de tudo e se alguém tiver que morrer que seja eu no lugar dela. Cá entre nós eu sou uma derrota. Sou imbecil e quando acho que vou perdê-la, por medo de ficar sozinho, viro um galinha e saiu com a primeira que vem pela frente. Não tenho nada a oferecer ao mundo além de um abdome definido. Já ela é talentosa, boa amiga, dar ótimos conselhos, bem criativos. Ajuda a todos e sei que um dia vai subir em um palco e inspirar milhares de pessoas com a sua musica, afinal o mundo precisa de uma nova Whitney Houston, melhorada, sem vícios e com menos "problemas". Sei que o senhor coloca desafios em nossos caminhos, mas me deixar viver em um mundo aonde ela não existe é apenas cruel de mais, então se não der pra deixar ela viver, me leva com ela, por favor... é só isso que eu peço."_

Assim que terminou de rezar, Sam deixou seu corpo tombar contra a grama fria e, entre lágrimas, acabou adormecendo esgotado sob a sombra da arvore.

**- X X X -**

Ao sair do avião Mercedes se deparou com a confusão que estava acontecendo na área de desembarque. A tensão era tanta que dava pra sentir no ar, varias famílias se amontoando uma sobre as outras em busca de informações, pais chorando pelos cantos e crianças perguntando por suas mães. Alguns seguranças tentavam controlar o tumulto e mesmo já tendo feito varias viagens, Mercedes nunca tinha visto uma cena parecida. Um desespero invadiu seu coração e Mercedes sentiu que, por algum motivo louco, Sam precisava dela.

Sem nem se preocupar com as malas, Mercedes pegou seus documentos e seguiu pra casa de Kurt no primeiro táxi que passou. O desespero dentro dela crescia a cada segundo. Assim que o Táxi parou Mercedes quase saiu esquecendo-se de pagar, mas retornou e pagou. Logo correu para entrada da casa e nem precisou bater, pois a porta estava meio aberta.

— Sam?! — Perguntou Carole e Burt ao mesmo tempo assim que notaram que alguém entrou na casa. Mas assim que viram que era Mercedes, correram até ela e a abraçaram. A garota ficou confusa e se assustou ao ver que Carole estava chorando.  
>— Aconteceu algo com o Sam? Ou com Furt? (Finn + Kurt) — Perguntou Mercedes com a voz uma oitava acima, preocupada com Sam e com os amigos.<br>— Não Mercedes. O único avião comercial que vinha de LA pra cá caiu e explodiu. Oh Deus, pobre Sam. Ele tava preparando um piquenique pra vocês e agora sumiu... — Resumiu Carole.

Burt com mais calma, explicou tudo a Mercedes que aos poucos se chocava ao compreender a historia, afinal de contas poderia está morta agora. E pior, Sam pensava que ela realmente estava... Sem pensar duas vezes ela terminou de arrumar a cesta de piquenique que Sam começou a fazer mais cedo e foi ao seu encontro, pois sabia exatamente aonde ele deveria está.

**- X X X -**

Assim que chegou no lago, Mercedes se dirigiu a arvore aonde costumava ficar com Sam, ela sabia que ele estaria ali, pois se a situação fosse ao contrario era lá que a mesma iria procurar conforto. A cena que encontrou partiu seu coração. Sam estava deitado na grama, encolhido contra a arvore, em posição fetal, abraçando o próprio corpo. Apesar de está adormecido era possível ver claramente a marca de uma lágrima que corria pelo seu rosto. Mercedes se aproximou, deixou a cesta de lado e se ajoelhou próxima a Sam, tirando uma mecha de cabelo teimosa que cismava em cobrir o rosto do loiro:

— Hey, Babe. — chamou Mercedes com a voz tremula, se dando conta que chorava. Normalmente Sam demoraria mais tempo para acordar, mas o som da voz de Mercedes o fez despertar mais rápido que nunca. Primeiro ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes, duvidando do que via. Era como se uma força estranha o tirasse do inferno e o levasse direto para o paraíso. Lentamente ele se sentou e tocou o rosto de Mercedes tendo dificuldade de crer que ela estava realmente ali e começou a temer está enlouquecendo. O sol fazia o colar de Mercedes, com as iniciais S&M, reluzir ofuscando um pouco sua visão e deixando a diva ainda mais celestial.  
>— Isso é um sonho? você é real? — Perguntou o loiro, para logo em seguida acariciar o maxilar de Mercedes — mas como...?<br>— Eu não vim em voou comercial — respondeu Mercedes enquanto se deleitava com a caricia de Sam — Como você disse, eu tenho credito no aeroporto e conseguir uma "carona" em um avião particular com um piloto que já me conhecia de tanto que frequento aquele lugar. O avião que caiu Já havia decolado e iria demorar pra eu conseguir outro voou comercial pra cá. Não queria que você passasse por esse desespero Sam...  
>— Não, não. A culpa não foi sua, agora que você está aqui parasse que tudo não passou de uma piada sem graça da vida. Mas ainda sinto como se você não fosse real.<br>— Mas eu sou, você pode sentir isso? — Mercedes se aproximou e tocou rapidamente seu lábio ao de Sam, mas quando ia se afastar o loiro se adiantou e voltou a se aproximar de Mercedes beijando-a com mais ardor e carinho.  
>— Sim... eu posso sentir isso — respondeu Sam entre beijos. Quando se afastaram, ambos se fitaram em silencio por um longo minuto — Será que todos os dias que agente passar junto vão ser assim?<br>— Como? — Perguntou Mercedes se aninhando ao corpo dele.  
>— Entre lágrimas e beijos...!? — Respondeu Sam arrancando um sorriso de Mercedes.<br>— Com os beijos eu não me importo, mas definitivamente vamos ter que diminuir as lágrimas Sam, se não vamos virar duas barras de chocolate desidratada. — Dessa vez foi a vez de Mercedes fazer Sam rir.  
>— Meu trovão chocolate! — Disse Sam apertando Mercedes contra o corpo.<br>— Meu chocolate Branco! — Respondeu Mercedes erguendo a cabeça em um convite mudo para Sam beija-la. Sem pensar duas vezes Sam voltou a mergulhar em seus lábios confirmando o que já sabia. Nem em um milhão de anos iria conseguir viver em um mundo aonde Mercedes não existisse.

**Fim...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bom gente, como disse lá em cima vocês terão papel importante na continuação da saga samcedes, então quem tiver ideias pode mandar nos comentários que elas ajudarão a compor apenas mais um dia samcedes, o tema dela ainda não foi definido, mas já adianto que teremos samcex (Pode soltar fogos Ana u.u)<br>Ps: Juro que serei menos dramática  
>Bjs e obrigado por ler<br>#Cambio&Desligo**


End file.
